The Traveler
by Bolmeteus6
Summary: A boy was born, but only to die. The next day, he awoke to find himself as a babe once again, at the start of what would become a regular event. Dimension Travel upon birth story. Some Twilight-bashing involved.
1. Prolouge

Hello readers, this is my first fanfiction and I would like for you to review with any comments you might have and with words of advice for you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other things you recognize in this fanfiction. I will not say this again.**

Finally, this is a story about a Harry Potter who, upon his death, is immediately reborn into another universe as a new person, who may or may not be named Harry Potter. He will either be born as a baby or as an adult about to go through an important event, such as D-Day in World War Two. In that case, he will gain all of the memories of the Harry that lived up until that point. Without further ado, here it is.

-tsd-

At the end of the month, a boy was finally born. The next day, it became evident that the summer was ending, with only August left before it would be over. In the next year, the boy's family would retreat from the outside world in the hopes of escaping the conflict taking place.

They didn't make it past the October of the next year.

And with that, a young boy was left on a doorstep, where he was found with a scream by the woman who raised him with the love of a person indifferent at best and hateful at worst, leaving the boy to tend to the household as a common slave, not escaping until he went to boarding school at the age of eleven.

There, the boy named Harry Potter learned a wondrous new lifestyle, one filled with friends, enough food to eat, and the art of magic. However, the wonder would soon fade as an old madman was resurrected by the way of the boy's own blood when the boy was naught but fourteen.

For the next three years, the boy and his first friends fought together to stop the madman, losing much along the way but eventually getting to a climax where the boy learned that he had to die to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Accepting his fate, the boy walked calmly to his death and faced it down.

And then it struck him, and he was no more.

Then, he drew in a breath of air and cried as all newborns do, realizing with shock that he was but a babe once again.


	2. Fallout: The Wasteland

To anyone who kept reading past that first chapter, thanks. Please leave a review with any of your comments or opinions and enjoy.

-tsd-

Within the year, Harry had stopped thinking that he was insane and had started to enjoy the perks of learning Spanish from his new parents.

As he learned, he began to hear things that startled him, such as his new mother reminding his new father to take his shotgun with him to work, and his father scolding his mother for forgetting to reload her revolver.

His curiosity as to why these things would be necessary was answered when he was three and his father began teaching him about the world he had yet to see.

"Now son," his father said to him, "Remember, a man dies easiest when you shoot him in the head." After being asked why such a thing would be necessary, his father simply responded, "The Great War."

At the age of four, Harry, now named Raul, was given a gun for the first time and instructed in its use. By the age of ten, when he began working to support his family in the city of Freeside, Harry fully understood the dangers of the post-apocalyptic United States that he now lived in.

With that, Harry continued to grow and to shoot, killing a man for the first time at the apparent age of twelve, real age twenty-nine. The man, a decayed, inhuman being known only as a ghoul, had been trying to kill Harry for whatever he might have had on his person.

-tsd-

By the time he was twenty-three, Harry knew many things. He knew, for example, that a feral ghoul was fast and dangerous, lacking any sentient thought to keep it from becoming hostile. He knew that if shot correctly in the leg, a man could bleed out in twelve seconds.

He also knew that he was still capable of magic, though he had only used it in small, wandless bursts in the years that he lived in the wasteland for things like summoning and lighting. He wished for a wand that he might use, but knew it was unlikely as he had yet to discover so much as a hint that there might be other mages living in the world he now lived in.

When he was twenty-eight, Harry was given his first real job that involved prestige and a life outside of Freeside. Accepting the job, Harry left into the world for the first time.

And then, a week later, he promptly left the world by way of a gunshot to the head from a man named Benny.

-tsd-

I need to know, would you readers prefer that I do multiple lives in a single chapter at the expense of posting rate or would you like for me to update life by life, which would have short chapters but more frequent updates?


	3. The Matrix: Part 1

So far, I have had a couple hundred people read this fic up to this point, people from all over the world, and yet, I have not received a single review. For shame.

On a side note, I would like to thank didydid for being the first person to track my story. Where is your review though, didydid? You seem to have forgot something.

-tsd-

This time was different, Harry reflected as he was born. He found that the feeling of being released into the world was more of a fall and less of a push than the last time.

As he lay there, unable to open his eyes due to his young age, he found himself hearing several hisses that sounded faintly mechanical in nature, making him question where, exactly, he had ended up this time.

And then, all of a sudden, the mechanical sounds faded, being replaced with the peaceful sounds of what Harry thought to be an apartment in the middle of a large city.

-tsd-

Two weeks later, Harry opened his eyes and looked around his room, his view somewhat limited by his ornate, clearly handmade crib. Constrained by the body of an infant, Harry faded back to sleep with a sigh, just in time to miss the family cat wander in.

-tsd-

Six years later, a significantly larger Harry walked towards his school and was distracted by the sight of a brown cat walking into an alley. Before his eyes, the cat vanished behind a box, only for an eerily similar one to repeat the action. Unable to believe his eyes, and strangely reminded of a movie he once saw through the crack of his cupboard, he blinked and continued on his way.

-tsd-

A ten year old Harry wished that he could still do magic, finding himself powerless for the first time in over forty years and three lives. He could, however, accomplish minor impossibilities with intense contemplation, such as bending a spoon with his mind. These abilities seemed to be useless, however.

-tsd-

At the age of eighteen, Harry regretted his age as he was prevented from being able to walk into a bar, as he was unable to drink legally. Before his eyes, he once again watched a cat walk where its twin had walked a moment before.

This time proved to be different, as it was immediately followed by the appearance of twin men in black running past him towards an explosion that had just happened in the distance. Harry returned home with a vaguely ominous feeling accompanying the rapid thudding of his heart as he walked back towards his home.

As he walked in the door, he was immediately attacked by an unseen figure wielding a chloroformed cloth. Before his eyes, the world seemed to turn in on itself as his vision went black.

-tsd-

Opening his eyes again, Harry found himself before a black man wearing sunglasses, his hands behind his back. The man smiled at Harry and began to speak.

"How are you, Harry? I trust my men didn't hurt you?" the man asked with concern. "I wouldn't want you to dismiss me out of hand, after all."

Harry stared at the man in disbelief before swallowing his anger, whereupon he proceeded to ask why he was there.

The man, who then introduced himself as Morpheus, told Harry something very curious: that the world was not as it seemed. Harry inquired about this, and persisted asking for a couple of minutes while the other man said nothing.

Suddenly extending and opening his hands, which had been behind his back, Morpheus revealed two pills, one red and one blue.

"This is your only chance," he said. "After this, there is no turning back. You take the blue pill, and the story ends. You wake up in your bed tomorrow and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, and you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes."

Harry closed his eyes to consider this. When he finally reopened them, he was ready to make his decision.

-tsd-

Review!


	4. The Matrix: Part 2

First off, I would like to thank Lambsie for being my first reviewer. Lambsie, I am afraid that with longer lives, I may end up posting in two or more parts, as I have with The Matrix. Please, people, review! On an unrelated note, if anybody here is good with Spanish and has read the 1988 book "La Casa Embrujada" please help me pass Spanish class! PM if you decide to help me, and on with the show!

-tsd-

Harry took the red pill and dry swallowed it, hoping for the best but simultaneously expecting the worst.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and a cord was jerked from his neck as he found himself submerged in a vat of a viscous liquid. Falling out of it, he was immediately seized by a man he didn't recognize and dragged away from his vat.

As Harry was dragged away, he was stunned to notice thousands of other vats around him and, stroking the back of his neck, discovered that he had a plug in the back of it.

-tsd-

Harry was happy to reach what he vaguely recognized as the rebel headquarters from the movie he had seen from the crack in his cupboard, all those years ago.

After getting in, he noticed that Morpheus was plugged into….something…. and sitting in a chair surrounded by electronics.

Weak and tired, Harry decided that the question of the chair was best left for another day. With that, he allowed himself to be dragged to a bed, where he promptly fell asleep.

-tsd-

After waking up to the sound of screeching, Harry decided that he hated his luck. It must have really hated him, he reflected, as he was already hearing the screams of dying rebels intermixed with mechanical sounding clicks. He looked up just in time to see an insectoid cut its way into Harry's room.

Rolling out of the way, Harry instinctively tried to shoot a wandless expelliarmas at the robot. As it flew away from him, he realized that the magic he had been missing for this entire life must have been because he was living in virtual reality rather than in the real world.

Weakened by the sudden movement after two decades of being trapped in a vat, Harry stumbled over to the door and wandlessly opened it, hoping for the best and prepared for the worst.

As he looked out at the scene of death in front of him, he realized that it was definitely not the worst as he saw a man sit up from what looked like a coma and smiled. Neo had returned from the matrix.

-tsd-

Harry later learned that Neo was what the rebels called the "Chosen One," which was quite a novelty to Harry, as he was used to being in that position himself. According to the Neo, just before most of the hostile robots could enter, a button had been pressed by a female rebel that EMPed the surrounding area.

Apparently, Harry had the luck of meeting the only drone to have made it into the base.

-tsd-

Harry entered the matrix with Neo the very next day, hoping to witness firsthand what another Chose One could do.

Unfortunately, Harry found himself full of bullet holes as he drew the attraction of an armed, twitchy guard who had noticed visitors in an area they were not authorized to be in.

Oh well, Harry thought as he was born for the fourth time a second later. He hadn't like that world much anyway.

-tsd-

Sorry if I got anything wrong with the Matrix, and sorry if my ending was rushed. I hadn't seen the movie in quite some time and I didn't particularly feel like continuing this life past Harry's awakening. Review! Especially those of you who are favoriting this or tracking it. You know who you are!


	5. Doctor Who: Part 1

This is the beginning of my Doctor Who story arc, which I intend to be much longer than the other worlds Harry has lived in so far. Therefore, it will be multiple chapters and I will attempt to explain the series in the fic so that anybody can read it. Please, shoot me a review so you can tell me how I'm doing- you have no excuse for NOT reviewing since I have anonymous reviews enabled. Enjoy!

-tsd-

Harry, only three weeks old, heard a sound that would, later in his life, become very familiar to him. The sound was what many would describe as a curious mechanical trumpeting, though Harry thought that it sounded more like a light, repeated groan from an obviously inhuman source.

Either way, it quickly stopped and, when the sound started again, it was marked by a nearby explosion.

Harry's new parents ran into the room, looking concerned and confused as to the source of the explosion. Harry, being a baby, was able to tell them nothing.

-tsd-

Now three years old, Harry once again heard that strange, transcendent sound. Rushing outside past his mother's restraining arms, Harry heard, from beyond his fence, nearby voices describing incredible, impossible things.

Harry, waiting as close to his fence as he could get, Harry heard the voices get quieter, and he could now only hear snippets of their conversion.

"…stopped…yes….refueling…" he heard. "No…..Daleks…..yes, we can leave now…."

The sound began again and Harry, without a peephole with which he might see the source of the noise, was forced to sit there, disappointed, and listen to the noise fade away.

Internally, Harry lamented his age and his mother's proximity, as he was unable to use his innate magic, which he had had to hide since his birth into this world.

Next time he heard it, he vowed, he would see what made the noise and meet the people who he had just heard describing fascinating, unearthly things.

-tsd-

At the age of seventeen, Harry had all but forgotten about the mysterious noise that had fascinated him in his boring childhood. Now, he fulfilled his curiosity by working as an intern in a medical research lab in the middle of London. His work for the day done, Harry began to walk home.

On his way back, he heard something that he hadn't heard in fourteen years, something which he hadn't even thought about in eight. An eerie, rhythmic groan filled his ears as his interest was again peaked at the source of that sound.

Running in the direction of the noise, Harry stopped, fascinated, as he watched store mannequins come to life and attack people. Rushing into the site of the attack, he just as quickly retreated as the mannequins somehow began shooting…something…out of their arms and into a crowd of terrified Christmas shoppers.

Helping out as well as he could, Harry was shocked as all of the mannequins simultaneously fell to the ground, dead or disabled. He found himself a middle aged blond woman, and, after helping her up, offered to walk her home. She accepted, and he arrived back just in time to see a man disappear into a blue box and the noise that had filled Harry's life began as the box faded into nothingness.

Bitterly disappointed, Harry said his goodnight to the woman who he had helped and started on his way home. To his surprise, the woman offered to have Harry over the next day for tea, as a thank-you for his help.

Harry, whose mental age far exceeded that of his body, had possessed few friends in the last seventeen years. He eagerly accepted, the feelings of gratitude somewhat making up for his disappointment at missing the blue box yet again.

At least now, he thought, he knew what the source of the sound looked like.

-tsd-

It was during his second meeting with the woman, whom he now knew was named Jackie Tyler, that Harry discovered that Jackie had a daughter. He found out that her daughter was named Rose, and hadn't been home for a while, worrying Jackie.

It was during their fourth meeting when Harry heard the strange noise that he had almost come to expect in his life. Stuck in his meeting with Jackie, he was unable to go searching for the odd blue box that heralded the noise and could only hope that his meeting would end before the box left.

-tsd-

About six minutes after he heard the box arrive, a woman burst in through the door closed followed by an older man wearing a leather jacket. Harry recognized the woman as Rose, Jackie's daughter, but couldn't identify the man.

The man looked at Harry suspiciously as Jackie rose up to yell at her daughter. With the three of them completely forgetting that Harry was there, Harry was fortunate enough to learn with Jackie that the man in the leather was called "The Doctor" and that he was, somehow, a time-traveler. Harry decided to make himself known and asked the Doctor if he had ever traveled to Surrey, which was where Harry had, ironically enough, been raised in this life.

The Doctor looked at Harry oddly and asked why he wanted to know.

Harry responded," Because I've heard your box before, several times over the course of my life, and I grew up in Surrey."

The Doctor responded affirmatively and asked Harry something which pleased him very much:

"Would you like to travel with me?"

-tsd-

There you go, chapter five. Please review, my lack of reviews is making me sad. All of you favoriting this story or putting it on an alert, please review! Don't make me name names. You wouldn't like me when I'm naming names.


	6. Doctor Who: Part 2

Hello you lot, it's me again. Thank you for reviewing some, but I still feel that over 750 hits should get more reviews. JUST REVIEW GODDAMNIT. On an unrelated note, I have a Spanish test on Monday and Tuesday next week, so after this chapter I won't be posting for a couple of days. Cheers!

-tsd-

Harry entered the blue box with the Doctor and Rose but before he could take in anything, he found himself shoved up against a wall by the Doctor.

"Doctor!" screamed Rose. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor didn't respond, choosing instead to glare into Harry's eyes. Finally, the Doctor asked Harry:

"What race are you? You seem human but I can tell that you're not."

Harry stared at him in total disbelief, unable to immediately comprehend what the Doctor was saying.

"What do you mean I'm not human? I'm just as human as you are!" Harry argued.

"Exactly." The Doctor responded. "I'm not a human, and neither are you."

Harry was stunned. In all of his years of life, across multiple dimensions, Harry realized that he had never considered the concept inhuman sentient beings from other planets. That was, after all, what this Doctor had to be, as Harry had encountered no signs of magical life in this world and could tell, just by his proximity to the older man, that the Doctor was not magical at all.

Harry found that he had to know, and asked the Doctor, "Then what are you? You look human enough to me."

For the first time in this encounter, the Doctor smiled. "I am a Time Lord."

"What, exactly, is a Time Lord?" Harry asked, still pinned to the wall of the box. From his vantage point, Harry suddenly realized that the box was far larger on the inside than it was on the outside. Before he could analyze the box any more, the Doctor continued talking.

"Why, I'm a lord of time, of course," the Doctor responded smugly. "Time Lord, lord of time. What DO they teach kids in school these days? That is, after all, how I detected that you are far older than you should be."

Harry suddenly understood the Doctor's confusion. With that, he began to explain his situation to the Doctor: how he was a dimension traveler, with the process of dimension traveling activated by the death of one Harry James Potter.

The Doctor released him, looking surprised.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed. "There's no way that that could happen!"

Harry, at that point, asked if he could do a spot of magic to prove his story. Without waiting for an answer, Harry wandlessly levitated Rose with a smile, before gently setting her back down at her scream.

With that, the Doctor smiled and extended his hand towards Harry. "Well then," the Doctor said. "Would you, my dead impossibility, like to travel with us? My invitation is still up, if you're interested."

Harry smiled and brought out his own hand, and then placed it in the Doctor's.

-tsd-

Well, what do you think so far? You can tell me, if you want, in a review. Seriously, though, do it. Review. Or else.


	7. Doctor Who: Part 3

Hello! Here is me, back again. I'm going to keep this chapter nice and short because I need to continue studying for my Spanish tests, last two before Christmas break, but I just couldn't stop myself from writing a bit. Remember to review with suggestions for new lives and visit my bio to vote on something story related, so here we go!

-tsd-

Harry, finally able to look around the strange blue box without distraction, found himself astounded.

"What's this then, Doctor? This box is bigger on the inside than on the outside, and I can tell that there's no magic involved!" Harry exclaimed.

"TARDIS." The Doctor said simply.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This box is called a TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. That should answer your question well enough, shouldn't it? As for the lack of magic, well, that's just Time Lord technology at work," the Doctor gloated.

With that, the Doctor jumped forward and started playing with dials stationed around the center of the round ship. There was a jolt and the noise that Harry had always heard from the TARDIS when it landed and suddenly, they were somewhere else.

"Lets have a look, shall we?" the Doctor asked.

With that, they walked over to the door and Rose opened it.

And found herself underground.

"Doctor, where are we?" Rose asked.

With that, they found themselves underground in America, where they were shocked to find something that the Doctor called a Dalek…something that Harry could have sworn he had heard of before, but didn't care enough about to ask.

As Harry and the Doctor were taken away, finding themselves in front of an alien artifact collector, Rose was taken to see the Dalek.

She found that it looked curiously robotic, almost like a tank with a swiveling head on top of it.

Touching it out of sympathy, the Dalek was powered up and went throughout the collection facility on a murderous rampage.

Trying to stop it, Harry quickly found himself dead and reborn before he could do so much as shoot a reducto at it.

Luckily enough, the Dalek, though Harry wasn't around to see it, did not kill Rose or the Doctor and it soon self destructed.

Worried for the Doctor and Rose but unable to do anything about it, Harry soon succumbed to his infant body and fell asleep, wondering what had happened to them.

-tsd-

Yes, I got lazy. I was running out of writing time and decided to just abridge one episode of Doctor Who rather than doing a few, like I had originally planned. Oh well, at least you get another chapter before Tuesday. Please remember to review with comments, as always, and I highly recommend that you all go watch Doctor Who if you haven't tried it before. Doctor Who rocks!


	8. The Arena: Original Dimension

Hey folkies, it's me again, this time with a short but completely original world which I invented back in like, fifth grade. Again, I couldn't stop myself from writing, so here it is: short but existing. Please review, as I would like to write a novel some day and some constructive criticism would be nice. Now, here it is!

-tsd-

To say that Harry was surprised when he first heard his new parents name was an amazing understatement. Upon hearing that his mother was named Lily and that his godfather was a Mr. Padfoot, he realized that he had never seriously (no pun intended) considered being reborn into a world with his original parents and godfather.

Therefore, Harry was understandably upset when a mere fifteen months after his rebirth, his parents were killed in a horrible flash of déjà-vu and sadistic laughter. Unfortunately, he was at the time still a baby, and, just like in his very first lifetime, unable to do anything to solve the dilemma of having dead parents and a kill-happy Dark Lord in his house.

Really, the only good thing that came out of the whole thing was the "Voldemort will be trapped as a bodiless wraith for a long while" thing.

-tsd-

Harry REALLY didn't like waiting on the Dursley's doorstep, he discovered. After all, what baby would enjoy being left out like a carton of milk bottles? And really, Petunia's scream when she discovered him was way too melodramatic. After all, it wasn't like Harry was a bomb or something burning.

Still, at with them dropping him off at an orphanage, unlike last time, meant that he had a possibility for a happier childhood.

Unfortunately, that was not to be, as Harry was within a week adopted by a Mr. Robert Chavers, who coached at an illegal, underground street fighting arena.

And if Mr. Chavers wanted to one-up the competition by trying to raise an orphan to become the ultimate fighter, well, who would stop him? Luckily for Mr. Chavers, Harry, being a wizarding baby, was not registered with the muggle government, which resulted in nobody from child services checking up on Harry. Unluckily for Harry, that meant that his abuse at the hands of the arena would continue until Harry was strong enough to fight his way out or old enough to apparate out.

After all, he was extremely aware of the fact that attempting to apparate before the age of at least fourteen could permanently injure or even kill children, and despite his power Harry was no exception.

-tsd-

At the age of three, Harry was proud to say that he could do one-hundred and eleven pushups in a row without stopping. He was also proud to say that he could already throw a knife better than he ever could while living in Freeside. He wasn't proud to say, however, that he was forced to train nonstop because he was too weak to resist the man Chavers.

He vowed to change that some day.

-tsd-

Harry was put in his first fight at the fragile age of seven. He was fighting an eleven year old boy, and, before the fight, he was almost laughed out of the ring before he could even start.

He was informed by Mr. Chavers that a failure to win this fight would result in a vicious beating and no food for a week.

Needless to say, Harry won. He lost Chavers some money, however, when he refused to kill the other boy after disarming him and putting him into a submission hold that the bloodthirsty Robert Chavers had definitely NOT taught him. After all, who would teach a killing machine how to fight without killing?

Chavers was pleased enough by his payout, however, that he didn't follow through with his earlier threats.

-tsd-

A ten years-old Harry Potter was already well known as the most dangerous fighter in the ring, with his new name being Derringer, after the famous small caliber pistol. The message sent by his name was clear: he may have been small, but he was also deadly.

Unfortunately for the young Harry Potter, Chavers decided that Harry was old enough to fight a grown man and put Harry down for a fight against a relatively new man to the underground fighting circuit, a Mr. Ryan Baker.

Even more unfortunately for Harry, Baker had snuck a single-shot slipgun into the fight with him and when it became clear that he was going to lose, he jumped backwards mid-fight and then proceeded to pull it out and shoot Harry with it.

As Harry realized that the gunshot wound to the chest that he had just received was going to be fatal, he decided to draw his magic as tightly into himself as he could before pushing it out all at once.

This magical phenomenon was known as the kamikaze after the Japanese suicide pilots with good reason, as it killed everybody in the room, including Harry.

As Harry was reborn, he reflected that it had been worth it.

-tsd-

There you go, my second chapter posted in a day. As I have told you all, I want to be a real author someday, so please reward my efforts with a review or two containing some constructive criticism. Cya all next time! –bolmeteus6


	9. Left 4 Dead

Hello readers, it's me again. I have decided that, as I am doing studying for the day, I will continue writing for a while. Please review to tell me what you think and please, go read my good friend Rastanton94's Survivor's Guide to Surviving the Infection, which is where I get the character Divine from.

-tsd-

Harry sometimes, in the following years, wished that he had used his magic to escape from the underground fighting arena so that he could have seen all of his old friends and family again. Realizing at the age of seven that such nostalgia would amount to nothing, he decided to just live this life out and try to make up for it if he was ever again born to a universe similar to his own.

-tsd-

When he was nine, Harry's family moved from Britain to the United States, where they all hoped they could lead better lives than they had in their home country.

Taking full advantage of his new status as a United States citizen, Harry's father bought a gun within a year of being allowed to. At the age of eleven, he brought Harry shooting with him so that they could bond over guns together.

Harry, who had mastered firearms multiple lives ago, had a great time subtly aiming for specific areas within the targets in order to amuse himself, even if nobody else would realize how good a shot he was.

-tsd-

When Harry was sixteen, something happened in Detroit that put Harry on an immediate state of high guard: twenty-three were hospitalized with human-shaped bite marks and rabies-like symptoms. While he hadn't personally encountered a zombie apocalypse, he had been to enough universes to know that he was bound to encounter one eventually.

As a mysterious disease that doctors called the Green Flu and everybody else just called The Infection spread throughout the nation, everybody but Harry was shocked and horrified when the infected started attacking people, ripping the uninfected to bloody scraps if given half of a chance.

Even Harry was surprised when, not even two weeks into the infection, it started mutating so that some of the newest infected became somewhat…different…than the others. It all started with mysterious hooded infected gaining the ability to jump higher and higher, soon growing claws and taking to pouncing like fish to water. These would, among the rare survivors of the apocalypse, be called the Hunters.

Next, chain-smokers began to grow taller, their tongues falling out of their mouths and growing longer, longer, longer until the newly-dubbed "Smokers" were capable of actually ensnaring people with tongues launched from their mouths, with the Smokers new claws more than perfect for cutting the trapped to death in order to make an easy meal.

The Boomers came next, large zombies made from the bodies of the extremely fat. The Boomers soon became feared for the noxious bile which they could projectile vomit onto survivors to draw common infected en masse onto the unlucky sprayed.

Finally, the most feared of all of the infected was first spotted two weeks into the infection, after all of civilized humanity was already gone and after Harry had been forced to kill his mother and sisters, though his father, oddly enough, proved to be as immune to the infection as Harry was until he was killed by a Hunter.

This extremely feared zombie was soon dubbed The Tank for its huge size and extreme strength.

-tsd-

A month into the apocalypse, in which Harry had dubbed America "Zombieland" after a movie he had seen in one of his lives, Harry encountered another survivor for the first time in two weeks.

The man introduced himself as Francis and refused to talk about how he survived for so long. It took Harry a while to convince Francis to travel with him, but once he had, both were pleased to finally have company again in the always-lonely Zombieland.

-tsd-

The next week, Harry and Francis encountered yet another survivor to add to their growing group: a young woman named Rochelle who had somehow survived as well. She opened up about her situation much more readily than Francis had, admitting that her entire group had been killed in a fatal plane crash after the survivor had transformed into a zombie mid-flight. She had been the only survivor.

Stunned, Francis admitted that this was how he had ended up alone, only with the situation going down on a helicopter flight instead of on a plane. Harry admitted to merely being too much of a badass to die, even without a group.

-tsd-

Another week into life in Zombieland, Harry and Rochelle lost Francis. They had been searching a supermarket for food when a Smoker had silently snared him and, in the dark room, they hadn't been able to find the Smoker until it was far too late.

Harry, enraged at the loss of the man with which he had bonded with in the last few weeks, accidently lit the Smoker on fire with some accidental magic and was forced to lie extensively to Rochelle about exactly what had happened.

-tsd-

At two months into the infection, Harry was walking along with Rochelle when a horrible scream along with a gunshot resounded throughout the street. Recognizing the scream as human, Harry and Rochelle charged down the street towards the source of the noise when another gunshot sounded as a bullet caught Rochelle in the shoulder. Horrified, Harry raised his rifle up as third bullet went through Rochelle's throat.

She fell to the ground, gurgling, while Harry shot in the direction of the gunfire until he saw the flash of light reflecting off of a scope and aimed at that instead. With his second shot, there was another scream and the shooter fell.

Turning to the now dead Rochelle, Harry sighed and walked towards the sound of the first scream and was surprised to find a girl who looked to be not too much older than him, cursing violently and surrounded by mutated infected.

He raised his gun and she screamed at him to stop. Realizing that the infected weren't doing anything, he let them be and put his gun back down.

After talking to her for a while, he discovered that her name was Divine and that the looming infected had somehow retained some of their mental abilities and after being befriended by Divine, they had stopped attacking random people. Despite being suspicious of the two hunters and the smoker, Harry decided to give them a chance and asked if he could travel with Divine.

At her affirmative nod, Harry slung his gun back up on his shoulder and prepared to go about on his merry, suddenly not alone, way.

-tsd-

The next day, Harry and Divine were inside of a 7-11, looking for Twinkies, when three horrible roars sounded outside. Seeing not just one but three Tanks charging into the small convenience store, Harry told Divine to run and drew their attention with suppressing gun fire.

Unfortunately, Harry was almost immediately killed by a thrown doughnut stand but at least, he reflected as he was reborn, Divine seemed to have escaped.

-tsd-

And there we go, another chapter. Please leave a review. This chapter comes with great thanks to Big Raq for her support. Review, people, if I don't get at least two reviews then you people will never get three chapters in a day again.


	10. Twilight

Hey readers, what's up? Just warning you in advance, there may or may not be some brutal slaying of vampires in this chapter. Just sayin'. Also, I want to thank you guys for the many reviews I got last chapter, and I would also like to say that the fifteen or so people who put me on an alert list without reviewing need to suck something meaty, gag on it, and then die. Filthy, filthy people….Also, I will be taking liberties with the Harry Potter timeline. Yes people, I know that Twilight wasn't around while Harry knew his Aunt. Just ignore it and move on.

-tsd-

Harry, almost immediately after being born, was struck by an incredibly ominous feeling about what his life would be like. He prayed that it wouldn't be too bad.

A year later, he was proven right as he was taken to a routine checkup with the "famous Doctor Cullen."

He felt the hatred of a lifetime with a Twilight obsessed Aunt Petunia, a Twilight-obsessed mom and being forced to watch a Twilight movie once as a way for him to get angry before an arena match as he saw, through red-tinted light, a beautiful man in a doctor's coat approach him.

His hatred was so strong that as he watched, the vampire's frock burst into flames.

Suddenly feeling content, baby Harry happily watched, gurgling, as the pretty, pretty man went up in pretty, pretty flames. Unfortunately for Harry, the man quickly and efficiently retrieved a fire extinguisher and put out the blue-tinged fire, but the mere sight of him burning had appeased Harry for the time.

Some day, Harry vowed, he would eradicate what passes as vampires in this horrible, horrible world.

-tsd-

Some fourteen years later, Harry was informed by his anxious mother that his father had received a promotion at his job that required a move to Forks, Washington on the threat of being fired. Unfortunately, that meant that they would move to vampire-city.

Fortunately, Harry wouldn't have to go there himself when he began his quest for the destruction of all creatures that sparkled in the sunlight.

-tsd-

On his first day of school in his new home, Harry was introduced to a smiling Bella the vampire-bitch. Smiling back, Harry happily imagined her with a stake through her face as he pleasantly exchanged greetings with her.

With that, Harry decided to start serial-killing that night, if at all possible.

-tsd-

Harry felt very fortunate that apparating didn't require a wand, as otherwise, he would have been forced to find a scoped, suppressed rifle somewhere other than Los Angeles. Wandlessly performing a silencing charm, Harry smiled as he began cleaning this world's first ever truly silent sniper rifle.

When he was finished, he loaded in a bullet and started walking towards the Indian reservation that he knew the werewolves of Forks lived in.

-tsd-

Finally finishing his killing spree with a bullet through a female werewolf's head, Harry walked over to the one that the thought was probably Jacob's corpse and ripped off a hank of his hair. Hopefully, when mixed with Harry's own wizarding blood, it would make as a proper focus for the wand with which he intended to kill the Cullens with.

-tsd-

Harry stood outside of the large, beautiful house with a smile on his face as he tried to recall the incantation for Fiendfyre. With a snap of his fingers, Harry's smile widened as he remembered and pointed his makeshift wand at the house. "Maledicti ignem!" Harry roared, hoping against all hope that his wand would work.

And work it did, as a chimera of fire leaped from his wand and into the house. As he lost control of the fire, Harry apparated a short distance away and watched, transfixed, as horrible screams followed by burning vampires came bursting from the house.

It was a beautiful sight, Harry mused, and hopefully it would be repeated many, many times in the course of the next several years.

-tsd-

Sixty-three years later and several thousand dead mythical creatures later, Harry was able to die smiling, of old age, in a small, nameless room in Beijing, the last vampire in the world finally dead.

-tsd-

And theres a chapter, folks. Please, drop me a review and believe me, I won't repeat this Twilight bashing ever again. Other similarly terrible things, maybe, but not Twilight. BTW- quick trivia- guns can never be truly silenced in the real world, only suppressed slightly. CYA and remember to review!


	11. Norrisson

Hey readers, I would just like to thank you for the steady-ish stream of reviews I have been getting. With that said, I would like to ask that you keep it up, as reviews keep me inspired enough to write. You get that, people? Review or I'll start posting less often. BTW, thanks to my good just-talked-to-him-for-the-first-time-yesterday friend Perspicacity, who gave me permission to use some of his ideas from his wonderful, you-should-totally-read-it one-shot The Life of Brian: A Super Harry Parody.

-tsd-

Harry Potter was, for the first time in his personal history, born with a smile on his face. After all, why not smile when you were happier than ever? Killing sparkly vampires will do that to you, Harry thought with a mental smile.

As he listened to his new parents talking to a doctor, he heard them asking questions. "Is that normal? For him not to cry?" asked Harry's concerned father.

"It happens sometimes, Mr. Norris. There is nothing for you to worry about," replied the doctor.

"Are you sure, Doctor? I would definitely want to know," the man named Norris persisted.

"Oh, leave the poor man alone, Chuck. Brian looks fine. Let's just be happy that he's not crying," a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lily Potter's suggested.

Harry was stunned. Was he hearing this right, or was he still woozy from being born? Was his father really Chuck Norris? The famous General Awesome?

Apparently so, as Harry soon heard the sounds of an excited nurse asking Harry's new father for an autograph.

This was definitely going to be an interesting life.

-tsd-

A six year old Brian, a.k.a. Harry Potter, tried the new kick on the practice dummy again.

"No, son, when you roundhouse for the face, you have to curl your toes back or you'll break them," Chuck Norris patiently explained.

Trying again, Harry this time managed to destroy the dummies head with a burst of super-Norris strength. Harry had been extremely surprised to find out that he had became far more awesome as the son of Chuck Norris than he had ever been before, and had taken to calling himself Captain Awesome when nobody was around.

"Very good, Brian. Now, let's go kick some hobos or something."

Harry loved his new dad.

-tsd-

Harry Potter, under his current name of Brian, entered his first martial arts tournament at the age of sixteen. Once in it, he found he had to hold back considerably to avoid hurting the other contestants and decided that being a Norris was definitely just as awesome as all of the jokes made it out to be.

After winning his match, Harry went back to his dad, who coached him some more on how to be a good fighter, and then started practicing his kicks in anticipation of his next match.

Winning the tournament easily, Harry and his father went to get pizza and then practiced their kicking on Robert Pattinson, whom Chuck has hired to be a punching bag at Harry's request, which he refused to explain. Inwardly, Harry referred to it as nostalgia for what had been his favorite life before he was born into this one.

-tsd-

Dying in a hail of gunfire at the age of thirty-two, having just killed one-hundred and thirty seven terrorists with his bare hands, Harry was happy that he finally lived out a life that was relaxing, humorous and devoid of any true hard work.

-tsd-

There you have it, a quick little chapter that has elements of a crackfic and will hopefully not disgust you guys enough to get you to drop this fic. Please don't forget to review, and have a nice day.


	12. Star Wars

Hello readers, I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing for this long. I feel unworthy. If you remember, I insulted some people earlier for not reviewing, but taking the time to author alert. I would like to apologize, and say that while I would appreciate reviews, it isn't absolutely necessary that you do. With that being said, my thirtieth reviewer with have chapter thirteen dedicated to him or her, as they will be my, well, thirtieth reviewer. If you want, super reviewer, you can give me an idea for my next world and I will likely use that as my chapter thirteen. Unless, that is, your idea is terrible. And without further ado, here it is, chapter twelve!

-tsd-

Harry, born yet again, heard the tumultuous ramble of a hundred voices in a dozen languages speaking outside the room in which he had been spawned. Curious as to why so many languages he didn't even recognize would be spoken so close to a maternity area, he closed his eyes and let himself sleep.

-tsd-

Harry woke up to the sound of an odd language trilling near his ears. Wearily opening his eyes, he saw a human that he assumed was this life's mother leaning over him, speaking in a strange tongue.

This, Harry thought, is odd. I speak a dozen languages fluently and can recognize a hundred more, but this is new to me.

Realizing that he couldn't do anything about it at this time, he saw her pointing at him and saying something to somebody that he couldn't see.

Potha, she said, Potha Detham.

-tsd-

Finally getting a decent grasp on the strange language six months later, Harry learned that he was on a planet called Coruscant, and he was destined to undergo a special training spoken about only in hushed tones by his parents.

Jedi, they whispered. Jedi.

-tsd-

Harry was surprised to hear quiet sobbing coming from the ground floor of his house. Extending what he know knew to be a new sense, a sense that came from his mind and not his body, Harry again heard whispers in a manner similar to what he would have heard if he used legilimency on a crowd.

Leaving, he heard. Gone forever, never to be seen again…

With that, Harry realized that it was time for him to being training to become this "Jedi," which was something his parents knew too little about for him to gain meaningful information about. All he knew was that when a child became of the proper age to start training, the child was taken from his parents, never to be seen by them again.

-tsd-

Harry toddled downstairs, his body still too underdeveloped to allow him any ease of movement.

"Ma? Dadda? What's going on?" Harry asked.

He was told that he was leaving. He was told that his parents would always love him. What he was not told, however, was why.

A man came into the room, grabbed Harry, and left with him.

-tsd-

The force, Harry was told, was in everything. It would let Harry and the other Jedi recruits, called younglings, do special things, fantastic things that normal people couldn't do.

-tsd-

Harry was six, and learning to be a Jedi Knight in the absence of emotion and family. The children's favorite instructor, Anakin Skywalker, walked into the room and smiled at them.

And said he was sorry.

And massacred them all.

-tsd-

There you have it, another short chapter. Don't forget to review for that spot as thirtieth! Sorry that my last couple of chapters have been so short recently, but I've been busy and this was the best I could do. With that said, I should be able to write a couple of longer chapters soon, as Christmas Break is finally here and I'll have more time to write. Toodles!


	13. The Cold: Original Dimension Part 1

Hey guys, it's me again, and I would like to say that I am sorry to have been gone for two whole weeks after posting as regularly as I had been, but I rarely get breaks from schoolwork and I really wanted to enjoy it as thoroughly as possible. With that, I would like to ask a question of you all: would you prefer a Skyrim chapter, or a Gears of War chapter? Leave your response in the review section below.

Also, I know that this chapter is MUCH different than what I have posted in the past, but I feel like trying something new. Please tell me what you think, and if you like it enough, I may do a more fleshed-out spinoff fic.

-tsd-

Harry woke up to the familiar stinging sensation of a cold wind on his face. Looking up from his fur pillow, he ran a hand rough with scars, hard work and age through his short beard and wondered, for the hundredth time, if it was finally time for a shave.

Pushing his was out of the small hut that he had constructed for himself many years ago, he was struck by a memory of when he had first trekked to this place, so far away from civilization, banished from humanity by other people and his own demons.

Over twenty years ago, he reflected, he had left society behind and wondered now, not for the first time, how he would deal with people again once he finally died, leaving this wretched world behind.

Closing his eyes, Harry drifted in to memory, allowing himself to remember:

-tsd-

It had been a cold day, unseasonably so, and Harry had regretted having not layered more blankets over himself as he slept. His wife had played her part in that, as fond of wintery weather as she was; she never slept with more than sheets, relying on Harry's body heat when it got too cold for even her.

Still, the night had finally ended, and Harry had been pleased to note that he had full use of his arms, which tended to freeze up when he slept through cold nights without any protection for the temperature.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry had kissed his wife goodbye and reminded her that their son, Marcus, didn't have school, and that there was no need to wake him up. Walking out the door, Harry had had no idea that he would never see Sophia again.

-tsd-

As he wiped a frozen tear from his eye, Harry saw a flash of movement from behind him and almost missed the bear that threatened to attack Harry from behind. As he swiveled around, reaching for his gun, a detached part of Harry's mind noted that the poor beast looked like it was starving. At least, he thought, it would make a good couple of meals when butchered.

And so it did.

-tsd-

The next day, as he ate a chunk of steak that he had cut from the bear, two men flanked by dogs walked up to Harry's shack.

"Mister Potter," one said. "We are here to arrest you for the murders of a Mrs. Sophronia Potter and a Mr. Marcus Potter. Please, get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head."

-tsd-

So what do you think? Good, bad, meh? Please review to tell me what you thought, to vote on the upcoming chapter, and please forgive me for the short chapter and long break in between chapters.


	14. The Cold: Original Dimension Part 2

Hey guys, it's me again with the second and last chapter in my second original world. Funny, huh? If this chapter isn't as good as others you may have liked, I'm sorry, but this whole world was an experiment in writing, so it's very different. Remember to review with your opinion on the chapter, recommendations, and to vote on whether the next world will be Gears of War, Skyrim, or something else. Enjoy!

-tsd-

Harry closed his eyes again remembering something that had happened years before. He remembered the echo of screaming, his own sobbing, the questioning of his neighbors…

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" they asked. "Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

Try as he might, Harry had not been able to convince the police that he had not killed his family. Though he had initially cooperated with the authorities, though that had all changed when he learned that he was scheduled to die.

With that, he had escaped his prison, leaving behind good memories, his friends, and the still unburied bodies of the only people he had loved in several lifetimes. With him, he took only the clothes on his back and the credibility of a confused guard.

Opening his eyes again, Harry was roughly pushed into an unmarked police van, where he again closed his eyes, drawn back into his memories.

He had fled quickly into the night, using only his own body to engineer his escape and never using any sort of vehicle to get beyond all city limits. Years of living in the bush across several lifetimes allowed Harry to set himself up with a small camp, which had gone without fire for the six months following his escape in order to avoid arousing interest.

Feeling the car under him come to a stop, Harry opened his eyes as he was forcibly led into a small building he recognized from his time as a contractor.

The Hall of Justice, were all state executions took place.

Harry briefly considered escaping again, but knew that he was already old and such a thing would be pointlessly prolonging his existence, which he wanted to end.

He might have a better life next time around, after all

-tsd-

Harry was left in a small, unfurnished cell for about four hours, during which he entertained himself by counting the small cracks that were blemishing the concrete walls surrounding him.

He was interrupted, however, at seven hundred and thirty two cracks when one of Harry's captors walked in and led Harry to another room, where he was tied to a plain, uncomfortable chair in the center of the area.

The man began prepping a needle which Harry suspected was full of poison. Before he could inject Harry with it, there came the sound of a tremendous explosion from outside. Harry wondered briefly if this was a sign that he was meant to escape, yet again.

Alas, it was not to be, as the executioner quickly injected Harry and then strode from the room, drawing a previously unseen gun.

As his vision faded to black, Harry's last thoughts were of the family he would never see again and of his hope that next time, it would be different.

-tsd-

So what do you think? The shorter paragraphs are because I drafted this on paper away from my computer and therefore spaced things accordingly. Review and tell me your opinion and goodbye again.


	15. Harry the Doctor: Original Dimension

Hey you lot. To anyone who read up until now, this is merely a long author's note stating that this story is done, with a tiny little chapter at the end. I will no longer be updating this story, and will instead start a new one, featuring this Harry Potter, which will be a full length take on the books only covering one life. It will be updated only infrequently, but I intend for it to have longer chapters than this one ever did.

I would like to thank everybody who reviewed even once, and I would especially like to thank tansy1354 for providing constructive criticism for multiple chapters. I would like to also thank the owners of the wonderful stories into which I have tried to insert a little Harry Potter, as they are far more creative and wealthy than I will ever be.

If anyone would like me to update here when I post the new story, merely shoot me a review or a pm and I'll do that for you.

It's been a short but wonderful journey writing my first fanfiction, so thank you for being here with me throughout it all.

-tsd-

Harry was brought into this life by way of a knife, which was a profoundly different and strangely terrifying way to be born. He wondered if he should do some research on mental illness in caesarean-born babies. However, the rest of his experience with the hospital in which he was born was fairly standard, with nothing more unusual than poor TV reception disrupting his stay.

Harry decided to make this life devoted to helping people, as his previous one had been devoted to spending hours on end freezing his gnarly ass off and wishing he still had a wife and son. With that in mind, Harry made his first order of business upon having his vocal cords develop to prove his intelligence, never mind that he was a few-hundred year old man in the body of a baby. His parents didn't know that, so even with him acting stupid he would likely come across as more intelligent than normal.

Harry's parents soon grew to be extremely proud of him, as he said his first words at only seven months old and was walking just two weeks later. At the age of six, he was declared a genius and, after being subjected to an IQ test, was called the Da Vinci of his generation. Apparently, he had an IQ of 248, though that would likely drop twenty or thirty points later on in his life.

Harry finished college at the age of nine and was proud to become a fully-licensed medical doctor at the age of twelve. Knowing that he would never be hired that young, Harry went back to school on a full scholarship and got his degree in Neurology and a degree in human biology, just to be on the over schooled side.

Finally allowed to open his own practice at the age of twenty-two, Harry soon found himself helping dozens of people a year to get over terrible afflictions, and, getting bored, went to Africa to attempt to isolate a perfect cure for Ebola.

Finding that cure at the age of thirty-nine possessed mixed blessings, as the advanced stage of Ebola that he had contracted was unfortunately too rooted in his body to be cured.

As he died again, Harry wondered why he almost never seemed to live to be forty.

-tsd-

Told ya it was short! If you want, feel free to review. I would like to thank yalls for somehow not gifting me with even one flame on my first fic, which pleases me. Free shotguns for everybody! All you have to do to redeem yours is fill out this imaginary paperwork and leave a review. Cya next time in whatever the hell my next story will be called, bye!\

The sequel (kind of) to this story, Renatus, is up. It is a fuller story about the same Harry Potter you may have enjoyed here.


End file.
